Usuario discusión:Bauglir Zero
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Especies Alienígenas! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Bauglir Zero. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Ben alien supremo 001 (Discusión) 12:18 2 dic 2011 Ayuda Hola lei tu mensaje, queria saber si me ayudarias con la traduccion de algunas partes del articulo de Jarells, es de Star wars, pero ve a Wookieepedia, la enciclopedia de star wars en ingles y traduce lo que este mal traducido en el articulo de Jarells. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:01 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Gravisimo error por parte tuya Oye ya voy a borrar la entrada de blog que no le escribiste nada, se que lo hiciste para conseguir un logro, asi que acabas de cometer una GRAVISIMA primera infraccion en tus primeros dias en esta wiki, si lo vuelves a hacer te bloqueare tu cuenta por unos dias o incluso te expulsare, no lo digo esto porque si, lo digo porque es mi deber. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:13 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Hablemos Oye quiero hablar contigo en el chat, velo iniciando mientras arreglo algo. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:59 10 dic 2011 (UTC) Re categoria Bauglir no pongas categorias insecesarias como especies de darwin i para eso esta Universo es todo si loo hace todo por logros te bloqueare Ben alien supremo 001 23:20 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Re Categoria Yo solo digo que no lo vuelvas hacer los adm debemos advertirles a los usuarios cuanod hacen cosas mal para que no lo vuelvan hacer Ben alien supremo 001 23:44 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola amigo, te estoy esperando en el chat ahora mismo si quieres hablar conmigo. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 23:01 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Ya Hola ya salte del chat, me tarde mas de lo que creia, asi que hablemos despues, aunque ahora mismo estoy alli por si quieres hablar ahora. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 02:13 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Pregunta Oye vi que deshiciste las ediciones de Bartitoman algo asi se llamaba el usuario del que deshiciste sus ediciones creo que porque habra hecho vandalismo, pero quiero saber ocmo lo hicistes si no eres rollback o de otro rango, y si es asi dime que debo hacer para deshacer una edicion, paso por paso. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 22:33 14 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por decirme como, ahora podre trabajar mejor sabiendo como revertir alguna edicion inutil. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 00:12 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo para que sepas estoy en el chat ahora mismo, por cierto le cambie el fondo al wiki, dime que opinas? TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 00:56 15 dic 2011 (UTC) Ok Gracias por decirme la solucion, le dire a mi amigo de la otra wiki, espero le sirva., por cierto cuando vayas a dejar un mensaje a alguien debes hacer click en donde dice Dejar un mensaje, para que de esa forma el mensaje que escribes no se mezcle con los de otras secciones. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 17:24 15 dic 2011 (UTC) disculpa bartitoman borra ese tema, pense que si se podia inventar :( Articulo Oye vi que le cambiaste el nombre de la especie Sangheili a Elite, ihiciste mal!, la especie no se llama asi, ya renombre el articulo a Sangheili, cuando vayas a renombrar otro articulo primero consultame. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 19:25 18 dic 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola oye veo que sabes mucho sobre Darwin IV, una vez me dijiste que hablabas bien el ingles, asi que como veo que haces muchos articulos sobre ese universo, resulta que encontre mas sobre el, aqui esta el link: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Darwin_IV_Universe Algunos articulos ya los pusistes, el de Eosapien le puse Eosapiens en plural, asi dejalo, crea los demas articulos que aun no has hecho. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 20:16 19 dic 2011 (UTC) Re:Objeto Bault la categoria objeto si existe lo que pasa es por buena catgorizacion no por logro ly lo de la especies es todo eluniverso osea es todo lo relacionado a Universe Darwin 4Ben alien supremo 001 01:28 21 dic 2011 (UTC) Re Categoria En primera la categoria especies darwin 4 no va ya que es la categoria Universo Darwin 4 es todo lo relacionado a a todo los que es darwin 7 y sobre tu articulo si lo creaste pero pertence a la comunidad y lo protgei para añadir mas informacion pero no puede por que tu siempre me dices de esa categoria y la catgoria Objeto no es incorrecta esa categoria sirve a todo lo que sea arma , Nave,Escudo,Impulsor,incluso hay una plantilla para objeto y no estoy peleado contigo me enseñaron profesionales que si un usuario no entienden se le repite muchas veces estas claro Ben alien supremo 001 00:19 22 dic 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Hola oye me preguntaba si podrias crear este articulo porque no puedo encontrar o traducir bien el nombre: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Air_Striders Hazlo por mi por favor te lo agradecere. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 21:31 26 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro Esta bien la traduccion que hiciste, quedo bien el articulo, por cierto te espero en el chat. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 03:29 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Articulo Oye me preguntaba si puedes crear este articulo, porque intento traducirlo, pero no me lo traduce muy bien la cosa, asi que hazlo por mi te lo agradecere, por cierto en el articulo de La Cosa, lo redactaste bastante bien, puede que lo pongamos como destacado pronto. En fin el articulo que quiero que crees es este: http://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Thedus Atte: TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 20:37 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Claro Claro que lo hare enseguida, ademas cuando me informas sobre problemas, no es malo, sino bueno, no te preocupes por eso. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 03:53 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Gracias no sabia si quiere lo borro o como dijo Tejon fuisonar Gracias XDBen alien supremo 001 13:12 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Planeta verdadero o falso? Ye me preguntaba si tu sabes si el articulo del planeta Luktorian (o como se llame es fictcio, osea que no existe, que es fanon), quiero saberlo para borrarlo o no, porque la imagen que lleva es la misma que la del planeta Eayn de Halo, asi que dime si fue inventado por el usuario que creo el articulo. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 17:04 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Especie nativa Oye el otro problema es la especie que lo habita, tiene imagen y no se si es inventada la especie, asi que investiga por mi para borrar esos articulos. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 21:20 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok Gracias por la noticia, ahora mismo los borrare porque lo unico que hacen es gastar ram de la wiki o algo asi. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 22:28 11 ene 2012 (UTC) Articulo mal traducido Oye me preguntaba si podrias mejorar o arreglar el articulo de Thranx, es que no esta bien traducido. TejonMieleroXL777: Lord of Darkness 18:10 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Regreso tuyo a la wiki Hola, veo que no has editado en un mes o 2, me preguntaba cuando regresarias, pero creo que no has podido regresar porque probablemente tienes clases al igual que yo, pero como llegaran las vacaciones de semana santa la proxima semana, me preguntaba si regresarias de nuevo para editar mucho como lo hiciste al principio. Atte: TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:14 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Ok solo queria saber si era por estudios lo cual creia era posible, claro que entiendo, pero es que como editastes bastante al principio me preguntaba si regresarias en vacaciones de semana santa porque no ha habido mucha actividad y soy uno de los pocos que editan. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 14:32 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Artículo y ayuda porque estaré inactivo. Oye me preguntaba si podrías crear el artículo de esta especie que se ve interesante, te lo agradecere mucho, por cierto dado que por unos dias estare inactivo me preguntaba si podrias crear nuevos articulos, sacalos de Alien Species Wiki, es que estare ocupado y no podre ayudar mucho. El articulo que quiero que crees es este: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Crystalline_Entity Te agradecere mucho tu ayuda en mi ausencia. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:14 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Artículos y nuevas categorías Hola vi que creaste el artículo que te pedí, ahora te quería preguntar si podías crear estos artículos de esta categoría de la Doctor Who WIki: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Spaceborne_species Por cierto hay algunas categorías nuevas que ayudaran a crecer la wiki, son: *Especies ilustradas y Planetas ilustrados: Son para los artículos sobre Especies o Planetas que ya tienen una imagen de ilustración, podrás ver que muchas páginas ya las tienen. *Especies no inteligentes: Son para las especies no inteligentes como por ejemplo: Dragón krayt, Knytix, Chiru, entre otros. Por cierto quiero que traduscas esta palabra para ponerla como nueva categoría: Space-borne Creatures, o si quieres tradulela como Spaceborne species '''y pon que significa en español en los artículos que creaste o que ya existan y quiero que crees los artículos de esta categoría también: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Space-borne_Creatures Algunos como To'kustar, Exogorth, Byakhee, Mynock y Atraxi ya fueron creados de esa categoría, quiero que crees el resto por favor, perdón si te moleste, es que quiero que alguien atienda la wiki mientras estoy muy ocupado porque me dejaron tarea de vacaciones, espero tu respuesta a mi mensaje. Saludos :D Atte: TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:26 7 abr 2012 (UTC) Traducción Hola creo que la traducción para la palabra que te dije hace unos días es: '''Criaturas nacidas en el espacio, creo que es así, pero si tienes una mejor dímela y veremos cual elegir. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:44 9 abr 2012 (UTC) Criaturas habitantes del espacio Hola resulta que la traducción para la categoria Space-borne creatures es Criaturas habitantes del espacio, un usuario de otra wiki me dijo, me preguntaba si podrias crear y expandir articulos de esa categoria, busca en Alien species wiki y alli la encontraras y crea los articulo sobre las especies y expande los que estan cortos por favor. Por cierto cambie mi imagen de perfil, quiero que me digas que tal o si quieres que ponga la otra con la que me identificaban mas facilmente. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:47 5 jun 2012 (UTC) Artículos Hola Bauglir Zero, me preguntaba si cuando te desocupes un poco podrías crear este artículo: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Budong Y por cierto el artículo de los Geth aún es corto, en Alien Species Wiki viene muy largo, quisiera que lo alargaras para ponerlo como destacado el próximo mes. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:27 28 jun 2012 (UTC) Categoria Pués no creo que deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la categoria porque ya hay un logro de edición con el nombre de esa categoria, por cierto ¿te puedo pedir un favor? ¿puedes crear todas las especies de la categoria Space-borne creatures (Criaturas habitantes del espacio en español) de Alien Species Wiki? es que si habrás notado he creado muchos artículos con esa categoría y quisiera que me ayudarás. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 23:51 5 jul 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola veo que estas activo por el momento, quisiera hablar contigo en el chat porque hay algo que te encargare y ademas quiero hablar contigo. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:29 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Artículo que te interesara Hola bueno veo que te desocupastes, te vengo a decir que hay un artículo llamado Hrud que creo que te gustaría crear: http://aliens.wikia.com/wiki/Hrud Y es del universo Warhammer 40,000 asi que creo que te gustara y es más o menos largo. Por cierto ¿ya salistes de vacaciones? porque vi que trabajaste mucho de pronto y sino has salido quisiera que me dijeras cuando sales. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 18:50 14 jul 2012 (UTC) Regreso tuyo Hola veo que regresaste des pues de tu "abduccion alienigena", creo que lograstes escapar (regreso tu conexion o algo asi), en fin estoy en el chat por si quieres hablar, solo dejame un mensaje y tratare de ir lo mas pronto posible si no estoy en el chat, pero si no voy es que probablemente sali. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:03 31 jul 2012 (UTC) Thalatth Oye me preguntaba si podrias crear este articulo: http://tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Thalatth Es que no entiendo algunas cosas asi que me preguntaba si podrias crearlo por mi, tambien agrega la imagen de su ciclo de vida. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 16:12 1 ago 2012 (UTC) Favores Hola Bauglir Zero, me preguntaba si podrias crear más artículos de Alien Species Wiki cuando estes desocupado, en ese caso me gustaria que crearas los articulos de Ceti Alpha V, Rachni, Quasi-energy microbe, Space Amoeba (Star Trek), Zoat, entre otros que te interesen. Agradecere tu apoyo, por cierto veo que ya vas a llegar a las 1000 ediciones, felicidades. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 19:31 5 ago 2012 (UTC) Oye vi que volviste, estoy en el chat hay cosas que quisiera discutir contigo, te espero. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 17:29 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Aviso de Blog Hola Bauglir Zero tuve que borrar tu blog debido a que era incesario ,se que llegaste a la 1000 muy bien pero llegar a las 1000 ediciones no es tanto para crear un blog .Te recomiendo que puede crear ese blog cuando un usuario llegue a las '''10000 '''ediciones ademas puede ponerte una Plantilla de Userbox que llegaste a la 1000 que muy pronto estara disponible Vale Ben alien supremo 001 (discusión) 00:18 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola Bauglir Zero, veo que sigues editando, estoy en el chat ahora mismo esperandote. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 04:41 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Vacaciones Hola, venía a preguntar si estabas de vacaciones y de ser así si podrías venir a ayudar un poco por acá, hace tiempo que no te presentas y no hay mucha actividad ultimamente. Saludos y espero tu respuesta. TejonMieleroXL777 dejame un mensaje 21:00 23 dic 2012 (UTC)